Gundam Seed RISES
by Darkerangel
Summary: The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a newage battle has surfaced as a new Antination called Zax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Juli
1. Phase 01: Space

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both ZAFT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

Phase 01: Space

Space…the stars twinkling differently here and there. From a far, they danced wondrously and strangely at the same time. The Delas Carrier hid behind drifting space debris as the view screen lit up. A key location was magnified in this particular region. The Delas Carrier was a red vessel and had a streamlined shape which allowed it to survive atmospheric re-entry.

"Sir, something is heading our way fast…it's a mobile armor!" said the Petty Officer.

"What! Turn all guns south and shoot that armor down," said the mysterious fellow with thick dark shades covering the upper half of his face. The side guns on the carrier rotated south and began blasting in the direction of this mobile armor.

Inside the cockpit was flashing control lights and seated was the pilot in an all black suit with a black helmet that covered his face completely. His screen lit up as the ray of fire headed his way. He took the two main control gears and cranked them forward, activating the thrusters. This winged mobile armor blazed through barrage of bullets and beams like it was nothing, passing the Dalas Carrier and debris.

"Release the Zankous," said the mysterious fellow with thick dark shades. Three soldiers wearing green and black uniforms entered into the loading deck and boarded onto their mobile suits. The hatch opened and all three ejected one by one. These unique mobile suits had grey feet, brown leg armor with grey thrusters, a think brown and grey cover for the leg joints that resemble a kilt, thick chest and shoulder pad armor, two holes on the side of their head, and an upside down yellow triangle in the middle forehead.

Alert sensors went off as the pilot quickly scanned the area for possible mobile suits.

"Alright fellas, capture that there mobile armor…JB…Ull."

"Roger," said Ull.

"Roger that Terr," said JB. The two Zankous separated enabling Terr's mobile suit to start firing his thick square flat faced Ingram mac gun as the other two swarm in from the sides.

The pilot manage to dodge the magazine rounds, but the distraction left him blind to Ull coming from the left of him. Ull's Zankou whipped out its beam tomahawk, and slashed the left side of the mobile armor, causing the pilot to swirl around on its side for a few seconds and thrust forward under the Zankou, regaining balance.

"You're mine!" said JB, firing his CE/SIM.C-BAZ-227 clay bazooka from the right. A normal bazooka the pilot would have been able to dodge, but this clay bazooka released ten conventional immobilizing shells, making it difficult to dodge in the mobile armor current condition.

"AH!" yelled the pilot, getting hit by six of the ten shells. Rather than destroying the unit outright, the shells began to immobilize the mobile armor. "Ahuuhh…"

"Whoohhoo! We got um," said Terr.

"Wait…what's that loony doin'?" asked Ull. The pilot wasn't going down that easily as he flipped the switch and fired a few vulcan rounds, blasting the door to the colony cluster Helios II, creating a sizable crack.

"Damn…captain, he's entering into that colony up ahead," informed Terr.

"Hmmm follow it, but don't pursue it recklessly. JB, go after it while Ull and Terr find DST's new mega-warship."

"Sir, incoming transmission from Lady Cyane," informed the Petty Officer.

"I'll take it in my quarters," he said. The captain stepped out of main chamber and headed into his quarters where he turned on the receiving transmission.

"Is everything going as planned?" she asked.

"A minor setback," he said while flopping down on his chair.

"Setback?"

"We encountered a mobile armor that isn't in our database…we believe it is the one we have been looking for," he said.

"And the DST's ship?"

"Two Zankous will be spying on it and gathering as much data as possible, however the mobile armor infiltrated the colony," he said with a grin.

"This isn't funny Merquise Zala. May I remind you the price of failure isn't an option? If we do not get one shred of data, the Admiral will not go easy on you this time."

"The job will be done," he said still grinning.

"See that it does brother," said Lady Cyane as the screen went blank.


	2. Phase 02: The Pilot in Black

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both ZAFT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

* * *

Phase 02: The Pilot in Black 

"We have an emergence announcement. What pierce to be a new kind of mobile suit and mobile armor was sited today within the colony. We believe that both mobile units are in fact responsible for the mysterious uprising of Z-ax. We do not have that much information on this group, but…wait…we just have word that some of the members of Three Ships Alliance on Colony Cluster 8 have been reportedly captured by this new up incoming enemy," said the news announcer

"No! Mom…dad…," said a girl looking at the TV screen.

"Dammit, c'mon!" yelled the pilot in black, trying to regain control of his mobile armor as his sensors began alerting him of an incoming mobile suit. He tried switching controls, but it was too late as the Zankou plowed itself directly on top.

"You didn't think this was over did ya," said JB.

"It's gonna be…" said the pilot in black as he jerked his joystick, causing the mobile armor to start spinning around and around.

"We fear that the same people are here now and we seriously do ask for everyone's corporation in evacuation of the entire colony," said the announcer as the TV screen went blank, causing the girl to jump when her front door swung open,

"Gurl c'mon, everyone is evacuating and trust me, this ain't no drill," said Veara.

"Right," said the girl. Veara rolled her eyes and quickly started pack up some things for the girl. The girls got out only to witness pure panic among the people of Helios II.

"Let's go, the fastest way is through the forest," said Veara as the two girls jumped into a shuttle car and quickly made a sharp left turn.

"VEARA!" shouted the girl as they looked up.

"Woooahahoaowooahah!" screamed JB. The pilot tried shaking the Zankou off as the thrusters stopped, sending the Zankou flying into a forest type in environment, causing a big rush of debris that knocked Veara and the young girl off course,

"AAHAHHAAHh!"

"Damn!" shouted the pilot, realizing he stressed the limits of the Mobile Armor Mode, trying to regain control for an emergency landing. He pulled down on the gears as the mobile armor jerked down roughly into the forest.

"HURRY UP! Movie it people! We have to load up whatever we can onto The Jazquez."

"But captain. This ship is only prototype…a combination of the Archangel and Minerva, its untested," said an officer as the captain slapped him.

"If war is decaled we have to be ready. If this is all we have to defend ourselves against them then so be it," said the female captain.

"Soooo…that's the Atlantic Alliance's newest class battle war-ship. The legendary Archangel and Minerva put together," said Terr. Him and Ull stayed hidden as they spied and took pictures from afar, "We should capture it, no mobile suits to stop us."

"We can't…not without JB," said Ull, snapping a picture.

"It was because of that dumb dumb that he blew our sneak approach," said Terr.

"Let's go back, we got what we came for and all we need now is that there mobile armor," suggested Ull.

"Ahh—my head," said the girl who struggled to get out of the shuttle car, "You okay…Veara…Veara…" She slowly turned only to see the dead body of what was her lively friend, "VEARA!" Unable to grieve her lose, she suddenly felt a pulse…a vibration she has never felt before. It was as if something or someone was calling out to her. She slid down the rocky gravel and headed into what was considered left of the forest.

"Wha…what is this feeling…something's calling out to me…but what?" The further she went the more chaotic the forest appeared. What were tall trees now broken either in half or apart completely. She hopped over a branch and saw a guy in a black pilot suit limping over to a tree that was still intact. He was hurt, leaving a bloody trail with each movement until he collapse on the ground, placing his back against the tree. She ran over and shouted,

"Oh no, you alright?!" Startled he quickly whipped out his pistol with his right hand and pointed it in front of the girl, inches from her chest. Her eyes widen, as he uneasily held the gun still, trigger closely pulled.

"Ah!" he yelled, dropping his right arm.

"Please, let me help you?" she asked.

"No, just get away from me," he said.

"I can't just leave you here, bad people here and…we just need to go," she said. His body started to feel numb; taking in deeper breaths he slowly turned looking into the girl's purple eyes.

"Take this," he said handing her a manual booklet.

"What's this?" she asked while taking the manual.

"Its…it's the manual for the battle war-ship The Jazquez…but specifically for that mobile armor right there," he explained. She turned to take a look seeing that the thing is huge,

"Wait wait wait…you're not asking me to pilot that thing are you?"

"If it falls into enemy hands, the era of pure peace that everyone has been dreaming of will no longer be a possibility. Your destiny begins now AH," he said as his vision started to give out.

"You two—hands where I can see them," said JB appearing more in the light.

"Take the gun," whispered the pilot.

"What?"

"Take the damn gun," he said. She slowly eased her hand down and picked the gun out of his hand. She edged up, pointed the gun in the soldier's direction.

"HA! Don't make me laugh, do you even know how do use that thing little girl?" asked JB.

"Come…come any closer and I'll shoot," she said. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking as the enemy soldier called out her bluff and walked forward, "Stop…I'll do it, I really will," she said.

"Cut the crap kid and hand me that book…now," said JB. She was too rapped up in fear to pull the trigger now as the gun shook unsteadily in her hand. She began handing him the manual when she noticed someone sneaking up from behind with purple hair. The soldier saw the girl wasn't looking at him and slowly started to turn his head, which gave the girl the distraction she needed as she suddenly kicked the gun out of the soldier's hand. Distracted by his gun the girl with the purple hair ran over, leaped in the air and thrusted her foot forward, kicking the soldier directly in the arm and stomach, making him pass out.

* * *

Hey you guys, I have not seen Destiny yet and will be waiting for the dub DVD boxset for it so please forgive me if I get somethings that were in Destiny wrong. Also, check out my Gundam Seed Rebirth logo I kinda did...how you like it and the story itself. just make sure you backspace in the spaces...there are 5 of them. 

http:// darkerangel. deviantart. com/ art /Gundam-Seed-Rebirth-62526647


	3. Phase 03: The Neo is Calling

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both ZAFT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

* * *

Phase 03: The Neo is Calling

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…is he?"

"Dead? I should shoot him right here and now, but out of time. You need to come with me," she said.

"What why?" asked the girl.

"You've seen too much and have interacted with the enemy." It was then the girl realized that this purpled headed girl was wearing the new space military uniform. "You must come with me aboard The Jazquez, whether it will be willingly is up to you."

"Captain, two enemy mobile suits were just spotted leaving the area," said one of the officers.

"Hmmm…lets load up and move out people!" said the captain.

Back in the forest,

"Wait! I'll go, but please take this pilot!" she begged.

"Begging? Fine, I'll take him, but don't be too long. Who knows how many enemy soldiers are still here," she said. The purled headed girl picked up the pilot in black and carried him on her back,

"Please…protect…The…Neo…" whispered the pilot in black as the girl took off.

"The…Neo?" asked the girl, facing the mobile armor. _"Was it this…is this the thing what was calling out to me?"_ She quickly glanced at the manual and opened the cockpit door. She jumped it as the hatch closed tight behind her. With the manual in her lap she glanced back and forth between the controls and the book.

"Okay…power's on…just like the manual." The girl started punching in data, "Who knew taking my dad's data would come in handy. It has to be…ummm here," she said while hitting a button. Soon the screen lit up, "Wow, 360-degree screen." This panoramic monitor that goes around the pilot allow almost unlimited field of vision, making easier target acquisition and faster response time. The girl glanced down and noticed a lever that had the initial N.E.O on top of the lever. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she grabbed the lever and cranked it down causing the mobile to jerk around,

"Whoa…what the?" screamed the girl as the mobile armor started to lift up and take shape, transforming into a mobile suit. Words started to appear on the main screen, (**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver). When it was all done a sensor alarm was triggered as the girl blew up the side of the screen seeing two enemy mobile suits heading her way.

"Damn…ummm okay," she said and pulled the keyboard in front of her and started typing away, "Reconfigure neuro-linking network, program calibration and reset the zero movement point to CPG. Connect control modular to the quasi mobile ion bump, upgrade metal motor context parameter, restart feet forward controls, transfer sensory deviation over, correct shifting function…systems online!"

"Hey…HEY! You in that there mobile suit, where's our friend?" asked Terr.

"Terr…that mobile armor transformed into a mobile suit," said Ull.

"That's not just any mobile suit, that there is a Gundam. We have orders to bring you in and bring you in we shell!" said Terr pushing his right gear forward, making his Zankou charge forward.

"No…no…ahhhhh!" screamed the girl as Terr's Zankou shoulder armor knocked the Gundam down hard, crashing into an abandon school building. Sensors alarm went crazy as Terr's Zankou stood over and placed one foot on top of the Gundam's chest armor to keep it in place as it whipped out its thick square flat faced Ingram mac gun, pointing it directing at the machine's face.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to JB," said Terr.

"No…I…I don't want to die…get…get away…get AWAYAHHHHH!!" shouted the girl as she thrust her arm up, forwarding the control gear. This reaction suddenly caused the Gundam's right forearm to lift up and unlock as a 90mm beam Gatling gun stuck up and out,

"What the?" said Terr.

"Get back…get back, get back, GET BACK!!!" shouted the girl, rapidly pressing gear control side button as small mini beam shots fired from the Gatling gun. The beams crashed into the Zankou's main camera, blowing up the head,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Terr, ejecting from his cockpit as his mobile suit exploded right before the girl's eyes. Soon after, the colony started to quiver from the sudden blast.

"…another explosion like that and this colony is history."

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Ull, charging.

"Weapons weapons…c'mon," said the girl who was typing away. "BINGO!" She while maneuvering both joysticks over, making the Gundam get up,

"Oh no ya don't!" said Ull as his Zankou whipped out its beam tomahawk axe and sliced toward the Gundam's direction,

"Get the hell back!" said the girl as the Gundam took out its beam saber and impressively ducked down from Ull's attack and in slow motion the saber pressed against the mobile suit's chest,

_"Can't hit the core,"_ she thought as the saber started to cut through his armor like it was nothing. The saber went through as both upper and lower half hit the ground. The girl started to inhale and exhale deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Gundam pilot, what is your name…pilot in the Gundam, what is your name…" The thought of dieing right then and there sent chills down her spin,

"Gundam pilot what is you name!" shouted the captain who was on The Jazquez using the megaphone. The girl turned to see the ship about to port and said,

"My name? My name is…" She brushed back her blue hair, "My name is…Rika…Rika Yamato.


	4. Phase 04: The Blue Devil

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both ZAFT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

* * *

Phase 04: The Blue Devil 

"My name is Rika Yamato."

_"A woman?"_ thought the captain. Rika pressed down on the rudder pedals and moved the Neo Gundam over by the ship. She opened the hatch and slid down the dangling cable onto the ship only to be ambush by soldiers wearing black and gray uniforms, "Oh…o-kay?" she said as female approached her wearing a different uniform. She had on black shoes, white pants, white shirt with black shoulder pads, and medals. Her hair was jet black, short cut, mixed skin but seemed tanned colored and had brown eyes,

"I'm Celeste Waltfeld, captain of The Jazquez. Miss Yamato, you know how to operate this machine?"

"Kind of…not too difficult," she answered as they headed inside the ship. The tech crew brought the Neo in and repaired any minor damage sustained. As they were walking toward the bridge, Rika while looking around accidentally bumped into a girl with purple hair.

"Damn, cuse you," she said.

"Oh sorry…wait I've seen you. You're the girl who saved me," Rika said.

"Cha! What of it?" she asked.

"I didn't get your name?" asked Rika.

"Well if you must know, it's Cassidy Asuka," she said. Cassidy had on black combat boots, gray pants, black belt, back shirt, and a gray jacket. She was Caucasian with long purple hair, and red eyes.

"Oh don't mind her," said another female approaching them. "She's just jealous someone fights better than her."

"Me jealous...yeah o-kay!" said Cassidy sarcastically.

"I'm Rosetta Ravencroft, charmed I'm sure," she said while flipping back her hair. Rosetta had on the same thing as Cassidy, but her shirt was pink and she had on a gray skirt than pants. She was also Caucasian, but with long flowing golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and the hottest body on the ship.

"Slut," coughed Cassidy.

"Cuse you? If you have something to say, then by all means," said Rosetta.

"Alright, you're a hoe and I don't like you," said Cassidy.

"You're a bitch and I don't you," snapped back Rosetta.

"LADIES! Must you be separated?" asked Celeste.

"Separate her ass," said Rosetta.

"Funny, do you want me to kick yours," lashed Cassidy.

"Umhm," coughed the captain. Cassidy rolled her eyes and headed the opposite direction while Rosetta waved bye to Rika.

"Okay wait, who are you people and what the hell is going on?" asked Rika as they continued their tour.

"We call ourselves DST (Delta Space Taskforce); we were created secretly to protect the peace between both the PLANT and Earth Alliance. From what we gather, this new threat known as Z-ax, are loyal followers of the late Patrick Zala who, for various reasons, retreated to the remnants of a space satellite of Julius 7 at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Most followers of this group seek to forcibly re-establish of Patrick Zala's twisted sadistic legacy. They are led by Admiral Malakar who was chosen to rule over the Elite Forces supporters until the true heir become old enough to do so on his own," explained Celeste.

"What about the people on Cluster 8?" she asked.

"More likely taken hostage, but we can't help them…not now. I have orders to aid FAITH Mars lunar base in the protection of the Zeo Gundam," said Celeste.

"Zeo Gundam?" asked Rika.

"Twin brother of the Neo. We have strong feelings that the enemy will head over there to steal it. It is still under development thus a pilot has not been selected yet, but we are the only assault war-ship able to support mobile suits of that class."

_"Twins?"_ thought Rika, "But what does all this have to do with me?" she asked as they reached the bridge.

"You've seen and heard too much, plus the fact you interacted with the enemy which may be valuable. Addition to that you've piloted a highly classified top secrete mobile suit, if you do not join us then I will have no choice, but to lock you in solitary confinement," said the captain when all of sudden alarms started to go off. "Status?"

"Ma'am, enemy mobile suits are headed in our direction," said Operator A.

"How much longer till we are set to take off?" she asked.

"Five minuets and counting," said Operator B. Celeste turned to Rika, but she was gone.

"Ma'am, someone is entering into the Gundam," said Operator B.

"What! Get her out of there."

"Negative, she closed the hatch and the tech crew are unable to open it from the outside now," said Operator A.

"Patch me through….Rika…Rika what do you think you are doing? You are not a trained pilot, this is real not a game," said Celeste.

"A game I plan on winning, I'll distract them while you make your escape now open the hatch," she said.

"…open the hatch."

"But ma'am?"

"Let's see what she can do," said Celeste.

Two Zankous jetted toward The Jazquez as the Neo Gundam stepped outside the ship with its new Type 81 beam rifle in hand.

"Alllllright—sooo how do I fire this thing?" she asked herself. The Neo Gundam held the rifle with both hands as Rika zoomed in a target, "Okay, steady…don't want to kill um…" The rifle lowered and a beam of pure energy was fired, hitting the first Zankou in the shoulder, causing the whole arm to explode.

"Turrets ready…FIRE!" commanded the captain. Bullets flew in the air, causing the second Zankou to back away.

"Ma'am, ready to take off," said Operator A.

"Now!" The ship's engine switched on to full power as the Neo Gundam opened the Helios II's main hatch for port. The ship headed out into space as the Neo stayed in front of it.

"Captain! Mobile suits up ahead," said Operator B.

"How many?" asked Celeste.

"Just three…pulling up on screen—now," said Operator A. There up ahead were two more Zankous and a blue looking one mobile suit.

"Could it be…is that, The Blue Devil?" said Celeste to herself. This blue mobile suit had a booster jetpack, a beam laser gun mounted on its right forearm, blue shield with three red spikes attached, 3-barrel missile launcher mounted on legs, and a right shoulder pad that had a red horn attach to it.

"Now, show the capabilities of your brand new mobile suit?" said Merquise inside the blue mobile suit, taking out a MMII-M9B3 77mm heavy assault machine gun. The two Zankous split up, the left one moved first as Rika started to hesitate,

"Stop…stop…or I'll shoot…I'll shoot you." But he kept on coming,

"STOP!" screamed Rika, pulling the trigger. The rifle went off and the beam went right though the Zankous chest armor,

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the pilot as the Zankou exploded.

"No, Kal," said Merquise.

"Wha…what is it doing?" asked Rika. The blue mobile suit crouched down then sprung forward as the booster jetpack gave it extra speed as Rika fired shot after shot, each time missing.

"Gotcha!" said Merquise, zooming toward the side.

"Launch shield!"

"Shield launching," replied Operator B. The shield launched out of the catapult,

"Oh no ya don't," said Merquise as his blue mobile suit released a rainfall of bullets. Rika rotated the joystick as the Gundam reached out and grabbed the shield just in time as the bullets hit. Rika placed the rifle under the shield and fired back, causing the blue mobile suit to ceasefire so that it can dodge the surprising counter attack.

"Interesting fighting tactic," said Merquise. The blue mobile suit charge forward, crashing into the Neo,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Rika, pulling the rifle trigger, but nothing was coming out,

"Now Rex!" shouted Merquise. The second Zankou started charging in from the front,

"NO, GET OFF OF MEEEE!!!" screamed Rika as she unthinkably thrust her beam rifle forward and literally slapped the blue mobile suit with it, causing it to let go,

"Damn!" said Merquise as the Neo Gundam then kicked it back. The right forearm popped up as Rika fired beam shots, hitting the Zankou's leg,

"Ehhaha."

"Rex, we're retreating…we recorded possible data enough to please my sister," said Merquise as the blue mobile suit grabbed the Zankou and blasted off back to the Delas Carrier.

Rika sat back, breathing heavily, "If I want to see my parents alive…then…I must fight…"

* * *

_The Rebirth Starts Now_


	5. Phase 05: The Frames 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both PLANT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

(I decided to change Celeste name to Michelle so its official)

* * *

Phase 05: The Frames (1) 

Merquise decided to stray away from the Jazquez for now, setting his attention on the lunar surface of Mars' moon.

"Tell my sister that I'll not only bring Admiral Malakar data on the Jazquez and their Gundam, but I'll also bring him another captured mobile suit?" said Merquies with up most confidence.

"Yes sir," said the Operator.

Back on the Jazquez, some of the tech crew continued to show Rika how to operate the Mobile Armor Mode, along with the attached shield placed on the back. The Neo-Gundam had the color scheme of black, baby blue, a pinch of gold and the majority being white. Its shoulder armor was pointy and its one antenna was black instead of the normal yellow coloring and it had three golden orbs, two on its shoulders and one in the middle of its chest.

"RIKA! We have to go to the brief!" shouted Rosetta.

"Okay!" yelled Rika. She had no problems getting down with the low gravity settings on the ship.

"So what's this meeting about?" she asked.

"Gurl haven't you heard? Our division has teamed up with ROSE (Rescue Ops Special Enforcement). The chief of ROSE has some valuable orders to give us," answered Rosetta.

Almost everyone gathered inside the briefing room, where Michelle intercepted a secure transmission,

"Captain Waltfeld, is everyone here?" asked the Chief.

"Yes sir, meet Master Chief Petty Officer Rika Yamato, pilot of the Neo-Gundam. The pilot in the black suit was badly injured and is still unconscious. She found the Gundam and defeated four new mobile suits called Zankous and went up against The Blue Devil himself," reported Michelle.

"The Blue Devil! Are you sure it was him?" he asked.

"Blue Devil…who…who was in that mobile suit," said Rika to herself.

"Yes, his fighting static's are unforgettable," she said.

"Hhmmm and you said that girl piloted the Neo-Gundam?"

"She's the only one who knows how to work the machine well enough to at least scare the enemy away and—"

"Lieutenant Pereira and Ensign Asuka will assist you upon your arrival to the lunar surface of Phobos. And I want Asuka to pilot the Neo and Pereira to pilot its twin, the Zeo," said the Chief.

"But sir,"

"She has no piloting experience nor-training. If the Blue Devil went at full force she would be dead by now. I want her off the Gundam immediately!" said the Chief.

"I'm just as good—" Cassidy quickly covered Rika's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"You and your crew will take the Zeo-Gundam, Silver Frame, Black Frame, and Green Frame. Deliver them aboard the Transport Plane Solaris in New Guinea," he explained.

"We…we're going to Earth?" whispered Rosetta.

"Yes sir!" said Michelle, standing in salute position.

"That is all," said the Chief as the viewing screen went out.

"That ass needs to check himself. I am perfectly compatible of piloting the Gundam," said Rika.

"Suitable yes, capable not sure," said Michelle.

"So now what? Cassidy is going to be the pilot?" asked Rika.

"Pilot yes, but I'm not piloting the Gundam," she said.

"But, he said Asuka?" said Rika.

"My older brother…Seth Asuka."

"Ma'am, sensors are indicating we are not only approaching Mars' lunar moon Phobos, but also the Delas Carrier as well," said Operator A over the loud speaker system.

"What!" said Michelle, running to the bridge. "Rika, get the Gundam ready."

"But I thought?"

"Get the Gundam ready until Seth comes!" shouted Michelle.

"Oh…umm roger!" yelled Rika.

On the Delas Carrier,

"Sir, we've detected the enemy's ship and it's approaching fast," said the Operator.

"Hmmm…the Jazquez…prepare my mobile suit, Rex you're coming with me. Tell every pilot to board their mobile suits, we're attacking the lunar surface of Phobos," ordered Merquies.

Within the Jazquez,

"Ma'am, she's ready for launch and just waiting on permission," said Rosetta, sitting down at the information controls.

"Permission granted," said Michelle.

"That's it…nice and easy," directed a tech crew as a beam rifle slid over, dangling down from cables onto the Neo's left hand. "Alright Rika, go easy on the trigger this time."

Everyone stepped out before the hatch opened as the Gundam stepped out into space and planted its feet onto the catapult.

"Rika, you are cleared for take off. Oh, and try to hold still, otherwise you'll throw up," said Rosetta.

"Riiiiight…hmmm now what am I suppose to say again…umm. Oh yeah. Rika Yamato, Neo-Gundam launching!" The catapult clicked and sent the Neo flying, "Ahhaahaha!" screamed Rika, taking off into space. She then reached over for the lever that had the N.E.O logo on it and jerked it forward, causing the Gundam to transform into its Mobile Armor Mode.

"Captain, two enemy mobile suits…it's confirmed, the blue mobile suit is one of them," said Operator B.

_"Alright Rika…prove to us you are worthy of piloting a Gundam,"_ thought Michelle.

Rika started firing shots,

"A mobile armor!" said Merquies as he and Rex break from each other just as the mobile armor went in-between them. Quickly, Rika pulled down the logo lever and the mobile armor transformed back into a mobile suit. Rika moved both joysticks over, the Gundam upon finishing transforming, whipped out two beam rifles, pointing them directly at the blue mobile suit and a Zankou.

"Take this!" said Rika.

"Rex!" yelled Merquies, throwing his weapon in front of the Zankou. The beam hit and blew up the weapon, while the blue mobile suit arm lifted up and fired a beam shot from its beam pistol, mounted on its forearm. The two beams hit and canceled each out with a blast so powerful; it separated all three mobile suits,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Rika, trying to regain control.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Rosetta.

"Rika ain't no pilot, she needs my help," said Cassidy, closing the mobile suit's door. She went out and planted her feet onto the catapult,

"Captain, Cassidy is going to take off in the Rick, without permission," said Rosetta.

"Permission I'm granting myself…Cassidy Asuka, Rick Domnias launch!"

* * *

_The Rebirth Starts Now_


	6. Phase 06: The Frames 2

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed **REBIRTH**

The year is Cosmic Era 90, 17 years has passed since the war between the Earth Alliance and that of the PLANT. Now a new-age battle has surfaced as a new Anti-nation called Z-ax declares themselves as the new Elite Forces, coming from the far reaches of Julies 7. Demanding their independence and complete control over both ZAFT, ORB, and Earth Alliance Forces...either you're with them, or against them…to join is to die, to die is to join.

* * *

Phase 06: The Frames 2

Cassidy's mobile suit, Rick Domnias launched despite the fact she wasn't given permission to leave the ship.

"C'mon…work for me," said Rika, trying to figure out the source of why Neo-Gundam wasn't responding. She smashed her fist into the keyboard as the cockpit lit back up. She looked up, seeing a Zankou right above her about to strike when suddenly beams coming from the left direction hit the Zankou,

"AHHAHA!" screamed Rex, before his mobile suit exploded.

"Rika, you alright?"

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" asked Rika.

"Someone has to back up your ass," said Cassidy sarcastically.

"Cassidy, there's another one," said Rika.

"What?" asked Cassidy.

"Too late!" said Merquise as he at full speed shouldered his blue mobile suit into the Rick Domnias,

"AhAha!" screamed Cassidy as her mobile suit declined down into Phobos. Merquise turned as two beam shots destroyed his right leg and arm off. All of a sudden a SkyGrasper zoomed in, aiding the Rick Domnias in its fall, landing it safely on the surface of Phobos.

"Thanks," said Cassidy.

"Must I save you all the time?"

"…Seth," said Cassidy. A Moebius Zero zoomed passed them, blasting a couple of Zankous on the surface,

"Seth lets move," said Ami. Merquise decided to descend down onto the surface of Phobos as Rika chased after him.

"Every interesting outcome, but this will soon end," said Merquise, placing his space helmet over his head. Once his mobile suit left foot touched the ground he opened and ejected from his mobile suit. The Neo-Gundam approached when sudden it exploded,

"Ughghg," said Rika from the after effect. Rika landed the Neo-Gundam and opened the hatch, seeing a figure entering into a tunnel.

Merquise floated toward a wall and pushed off of it, entering inside a tunnel. He reached the door and placed a small explosive on it. He hit the green button which the device gave off white smoke making a click noise as the door slid open. He stepped inside seeing the different types of mobile suits. Everyone else inside was too busy to notice do to the attack.

"HEY!" yelled Rika, causing him to turn around.

"A girl?" he said to himself.

"You're the pilot of that blue mobile suit right?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, grabbing one of the tech crew and threw him into Rika. Merquise pushed up and jumped inside a black looking mobile suit. Rika rushed back out as Merquise closed the hatch and checked out ROSE's master piece.

Rika jumped back into the Neo-Gundam and took off up into the sky when all of a sudden, something cut in front of her. Levitating in front of her was a mobile that looked similar in built, but different in color.

"Now, show me the capabilities of your gundam?" asked Merquise inside the Zeo-Gundam, taking out two twin-like Katanas.

* * *

Alright peeps this might be the last chapter of Gundam Seed: Rebirth...I wanna get Mobile Suit Gundam: Dawn of Dreams off the ground so we'll see. 


End file.
